The 87th Hunger Games
by DaniGandStephGforevs
Summary: the Hunger Games, with a twist
1. Chapter 1: the Reaping

I wake up to Bri's scream and hop out of bed. I know she had nightmares, why wouldn't she; today is the Reaping. I hug her and pet her head until she calms down. When she's asleep, I head out in a big coat, leather boots, and my long, black hair in a ponytail. I live in District 11, and we used to have 13 districts until 13 rebeled and got deystroyed. I go to the market on the square, finding it deserted. Of course. Instead, I walk to the Bin, a small area for people to talk. Ginger, my friend, is there, and we talk about the Reaping.

"Rubin, how is your sister, and all?" Ginger asks as she hands me an apple.

I smile, take it, and sit down on a barrel.

"She's fine. I woke up from her screaming though. You know, with the Reaping."

Ginger nods and swallows a chunk of green pear.

"Zill was like that too. First year. But Pinn, Dea, and I have had experience. Mom's all freaked out that Zill's gonna get picked."

Her long, narrow, tan face is framed by curly, blonde hair. The blue in Ginger's eyes has little flecks of gold submerged in the pupil.

"Yeah. Well, I really have to get back to my family. Breakfast isn't making itself."

She smiles and gives me a big hug.

"Bye, Rubin!" Ginger yells.

"Bye Ginger!" I yell back to her.

Before I go home, I stop by the market to see if it's open. Fortunately, it is. I buy a small dried trout, a bundle of greens, a seasame bread loaf, and head back home. When I open thesmall wooden door, my sister Bri is standing next to the old broken mirror, dressed in a black and white plaid shirt, and a blue miniskirt with black flats.

"Oh, you look adorable Bee!" I rush over to her and scoop her into a hug, and she grins. Her brown short hair is braided and tucked back from her ears. Katniss, my mother comes over to me and touches my shoulder.

"A bath is ready for you, Rubin."

She takes the food out of my hand and sets them on the counter.

"I'll make breakfast."

I nod and turn to the bathroom. Taking off my clothes, a heated tub of water waits for me. I scrub the grim and dirt off of my body and wash my hair. When I get out, I dry off and comb out my hair with my fingers. My mom has laid out one of my fancy dresses; a purple cotton dress with green flowers. White flats are also on the bed. Then I do my hair. I put it in a high ponytail, and then wrap it around the base to make a bun. Bri puts small white flowers in my hair and gives me a hug. We eat the fish and greens in bread, swallowing with water. It's time to go. Bri and I wait in line to sign in, and I tell her to go to the thirteen year olds once we are finished.

I turn to go to the fifteen years. Gimsina Dailes comes up to the mic and smiles. Her bright white teeth glow next to her pale skin. She is wearing a blue blouse and red leggings. Her peeptoe heels are blinding. Gimsina tapes the mic and begins.

"Welcome. Happy Hunger Games! Here is a **special **film, all the way from the extrordinary Capitol!" The film begins and ends in about thirty seconds.

"Now it is time to pick this year's tributes!" She walks over to the girls' bowl and dunks her hand in.

Walking back to the mic, Gimsina clears her throat and calls out the name in a clear voice. "Rubin Daniels!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Capitol

**CHAPTER 2**

I freeze, slowly walk up to the stage, and shake Gimsina's hand.

"Now, for the boys." When she comes back to the mic, I see her hands shaking.

"James Oland." He comes up onto the stage and we shake hands. The Reaping ends and we are whisked away into the Justice Building to say goodbye to our families. Ginger comes in first.

"Rubin!" she exclaims and then hugs me. I start crying and she lets go of me. "Here." She hands me a necklace made of leather and a small wooden horse on it. "I made this for you. I should give it to you now, though."

I nod and start crying again. The three minutes is up and when the Peacekeepers come in, I scream to her, "I love you Ginger!" The door slams closed and it's silent. After two minutes has passed, my sister and mother come in.

"Mom!" I scream to her. I need advice from her; after all, she won the 74th Hunger Games.

"Rubin, listen. Get a bow or some knifes and a backpack. Do not go straight to the Cornicopia. In the outer perimeter, there will be some small bags. Grag them, and IF there is a forest go for it and climb a tall tree. It there are people you want to ally with, make sure they are trustworthy. Look out for water." She smiles and holds out her hands. "I love you. Now, come here."

She gives me a hug and pulls away. I turn to look at Bri, and think to myself. This is her first year. I feel so bad. "Bri, promise me you won't take ANY tessare. Okay? You can meet Ginger by the Bin and she will give you some food. Dad works in the Market, so he'll bring food home every night, okay? I love you, and don't be scared."

She gives me a hug and the peacekeepers tell us it's time to go. I give Bri and my mom one last hug and the door shuts loudly.

Now that we've said our goodbyes, we board the train with cameras crowding us. A silent tear slips down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. I don't want people to think I'm weak. The high, tech, speeding train allows us to move silently into the dining car and out of sight of the cameras. We will get to the Capitol in less than two days. Gimsina shows us where our bedrooms are and where to go to eat.

"You can do whatever you want until dinner." her high pitched voice anounces. I go to my room and see a bed in the corner by a window, covered with silk, purple sheets. A bathroom is to my left and it includes a shower. I go into the bathroom and take off my dress, throwing it into the hamper. Then I take out the small white flowers and my bun, and set the necklace Ginger gave me on the counter. I set the shower to warm and click a button that has a picture of a tree. The smell of pine hits me and the mechanical hands massage the shampoo into my scalp. I am coated in lavender body wash and then rinsed off. Stepping onto the fluffy mat, streams of hot air dry my body, getting rid of all the tangles in my jet-black hair and combing through it. I rub lotion into my skin and then dress in a green V-neck shirt and black cargo pants. Then I put on my necklace and walk out of the bathroom. Gimsina calls us for dinner, so I just leave my hair down and walk into the dining car. Our mentor, Dayla Priece, is at the table, along with Gimsina. The table is covered in a light lace tablecloth and silverware lines the place mats. Once we have been seated, our first course, a light broth, is served. The soup also comes with champagne in small thin, glasses. The second course comes which contains of vegtables in a thick sauce, gravy, and slices of turkey on soft bread. I eat slowly, afraid that this rich food will make me throw up. When we finish, the plates are whisked away and replaced by the main course, porkchops with mashed potatoes and thick, creamy grains. When I'm halfway done with the plate, I start to get full, but push it away and keep eating. Dayla swallows a bite of meat and coughs.

"So, I am your mentor for this Hunger Games. Here is the most important thing: you must run awa-"

I don't let her finish. "Run away from the Cornicopia, find water, and grab a backpack, bla bla bla. Yeah, we know. I have already heard this from my mother." I realize what I just did and stuff a fork of potato into my mouth.

Dayla looks surprised. "Oh, and who might your mother be?" she asks politely.

"Katniss Everdeen…" I mumble.

Gimsina and Dayla gasp, but James just sits there, chewing on his grains. "Your telling me your mom told you this at the Justice Building?" Dayla says. I nod and she continues. "Anyway, just stay away from the Careers. Show the Gamemakers what you can do when the private sessions come." We eat the rest of the meal in silence, and when dessert is served, a moist chocolate cake, topped with caramel and strawberries, I eat two big slices. Dayla excuses dinner, telling me and James to rest up; tommorrow we arrive at the Capitol. We say our goodnights and then retrieve back to our rooms. I quickly change into my pajamas, a cotton tank top and shorts. Snuggling into bed, I feel the urge to cry; no tears come. Instead, the faint sound of tracks against wheels, rocks me to sleep.


End file.
